Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to a printed circuit board (PCB) structure with a heat dissipation function.
Description of the Related Art
With computer technology development, electronic devices now operate at high speeds. It is well known that the higher the speed the electronic devices operate at, the more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the operation stability of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure that the electronic device will run normally, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device contacting with an electronic device mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) includes a heat sink made of solid metal, such as copper alloy, having a fin-like configuration.
Using the heat sink, however, increases fabrication costs and time for an electronic device package comprising the PCB and the electronic device. What is needed, therefore, is a novel PCB structure with a heat dissipation function which eliminates usage of the heat sink.